


The Fight

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unresolved Argument, big fight, the beginning of a fracture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Commander Reyes have their first blowout as Fiancés.... and it just might be a deal breaker!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439494
Kudos: 11





	The Fight

Lena Oxton and Commander Reyes were in the training room, running laps before they switched to the weightlifting Gabe had planned for the young cadet. He was systematically going through all of the Overwatch soldiers trying to solidify their skills. It also gave him the perfect opportunity to vet some of them unofficially for Blackwatch. Training with Lena was always fun, the young woman brightened the world around her with a peppy and humorous personality.

“Oy Commander! One of these days you’ll realize you can beat me in a foot race!!” Lens giggled as she turned a corner on the large indoor track. Gabe was about twenty meters behind her, struggling to keep up. By normal standards he would be leaving everyone in the dust with his SEP enhanced speed. The already track star like woman had found even more speed after her accident, and could outpace everyone but their Strike Commander, Jack Morrison.

“I’m not beat yet Oxton! I just wanted to make you feel good before I won!” Gabe was breathing hard, but his voice was light and bubbly. As soon as he got the words out of his mouth, there was a blue blink in front of him. Lena reappeared fifty feet further, then another blink of blue put her across the finish line and seated with her legs crossed. Gabe pulled up short, laughing at the woman. “I’m gonna get a switch programmed for that damn thing so you can’t use it when we race!”

Lena broke out in laughter, “You're the one, always saying to use our advantages!” She stood, meeting Gabe halfway to walk over to the cooler. He gave her a warm, friendly hug and replied, “Atta girl!! Now if you could get your fellow associates to listen as well, I wouldn’t always have such a big headache.” Lena chuckled and walked over to her bag to pull out her gloves, knowing the weight room was their next stop.

Walking down the hall outside, Strike Commander Morrison was livid! He’d just gotten off the phone with the UN director and the conversation had not been pretty. An Overwatch transport had been spotted in New Mexico where locals were being terrorized by the Deadlock Gang. Jack hadn’t authorized any missions to the States. He knew immediately that it had been Gabe since Ana had just gotten back from Cairo with Fareeha on vacation to see Sam.

Passing the glass that looked into the indoor track, he saw Gabe and Lena. Slamming the door open, he roared, “You’re dismissed Oxton, Commander Reyes and I need to talk!” Lena froze as she saw the anger on the normally very coolheaded Morrison. She looked over at Reyes who’s face went from cheerful to eerily neutral almost instantaneously. “I’ll catch up with you later knucklehead.” Gabe’s words sounded sweet but the tone they were delivered in was icy and threatening.

Lena grabbed her things and excused herself out in two quick blinks of her coronal accelerator. As soon as Lena was out of earshot, Jack exploded! “What the fuck were you doing in America, Gabriel!” Gabe’s left eyebrow rose as he very calmly asked, “Exactly what are you yapping about?” Jack exhaled sharply, he hated arguing with Gabe because the man could stay so calm. “I didn’t stutter, Gabe! Why were you in New Mexico?” 

Gabe chuckled and not because Jack was in front of him about to blow a fuse. “So I petitioned them six months ago to investigate the area. When I finally get tired of waiting, they find out and run to you?” The strands of Gabriel Reyes’s anger were starting to weave themselves together in his head. The UN couldn’t wait to slap Jack into the position as Gabe’s superior thinking it would change what he did.

Jack glared at his fiancé, “Don’t you fucking start! They called me about, you know… following proper channels?!” Gabe threw his hands up, “All I did was complete some recon! The fucking ship never even touched down!” Jack stomped over, poking Gabe in the chest as he shouted, “Someone saw the transport! Now they’re asking when the UN is gonna step in and clean the area up!”

Gabe swatted Jack’s arm away. “Don’t fucking poke me Jack!” Jack was so upset he wasn’t thinking clearly. He turned away, long strides putting some distance between the two equal height men. Without turning, Jack said over his shoulders, angrily, “Why are you doing this Gabe?” Finally showing some emotion, Gabe’s face balled up in questioning confusion. “Doing what Jack?”

Spinning around, Jack stomped back up to Gabe, “ALL THIS?!? You said you supported me! Why do you make it so hard to be your commanding officer?” Gabe was genuinely trying to figure out how this had escalated so quickly. “Jack, what’s rea...” A large hand cut Gabe off as Jack backhanded him. Any ideas of being apologetic evaporated as Gabe touched his cheek in absolute bewilderment.

Jack knew he had just started a fight, so he was prepared when his snarling fiancé lunged at him. Stepping to the left, he caught Gabe by the shoulder and rammed his knee upward into the unsuspecting man’s chest. The loud grunt from the large Hispanic man told him he’d found his mark. Letting go, he shoved him on the ground. “You know what the first thing the director said to me this morning?!”

Jack circled the man on the ground cautiously as he continued, “He said they thought I would have better reins on ‘Hothead Reyes’! Said maybe I wasn’t right for the job if my pillow talk couldn’t slow you down!” Jack kicked Gabe in the side before he kept going, “Problem is, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!!” Jack was about to kick him again when a hand shot out and latched on to his ankle, painfully. “Shit!” Was all he was able to get out before Gabe snatched him to the floor.

Jack’s head bounced off the AstroTurf as Gabe pounced on him. Gabe straddled Jack’s body and pulled back, hand balling up. His fist came down, aimed right at Jack’s head. At the last moment, Gabe’s hand veered right. Punching the floor, there was an audible crack as Gabe’s fist broke the concrete under the artificial track. Nostrils flaring angrily, Gabe asked, “Why would I tell anybody about simple recon, Morrison!”

Jack tried to push Gabe off, but where Jack had the speed, Gabe got the strength. Trying to move his fiancé was like trying to push a truck. “I’m your GOTDAMN BOSS!! All you had to do was let me know! I wouldn’t have stopped you!” Jack was wriggling trying to get from under Gabe, but it just wasn’t working.

Leaning down, eyes wide with surprise, Gabe said, “STOPPED ME! Stopped....Me?” He moved until his nose brushed Jack’s as he continued, “No me detengo por ningún hombre!” Gabe knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t control himself when he was like this. Jack’s eyes clouded with hurt as he whispered, “I can’t fight them and you papi...”

The same blue eyes frosted over with rage right before Jack roared, “GET OFF ME GABRIEL!!” His movements became much more focus as he tried to buck Gabe off of him. Swinging his hand, Jack slammed a powerful fist into Gabe’s ear. It sent the man teetering to the right, where it was met by Jack’s other fist. He brought his knee up, into Gabe’s crotch, sending the dazed man to the floor beside him.

Rolling over on top of Gabe, Jack held his arms down as he shouted, “Stop being a bitch, for two seconds!” Gabe growled as he screamed, “GET OFF JACK!” Throwing his head forward, Gabe smacked into Jack’s face. The crunch of cartilage and blood flying made Jack relent as he reached for his broken nose. He howled as he punched Gabe in the face, screaming, “What the fuck is wrong with you Reyes!”

The door to the indoor track flew open as Reinhardt and Ana came in. Running over, Ana pulled Jack off Gabe. Gabe went to jump at the two when he felt the large arms of the team’s shield-master grab him around the waist and lock together. Even Reinhardt, with his size and strength was having a hard time keeping Gabe from breaking loose. 

While fighting to keep his arms from being pulled out of their sockets, Reinhardt asked, voice naturally booming, “What the hell is going on?!” Ana was busy looking at Jack’s nose when he pulled away and pointed at Gabe. Gabe, still trying to get out of the strong arms holding him, sneered as he spit out out, “Ask your punk ass Strike Commander!!”

Pushing Ana out of the way Jack yelled, “I’M YOUR STRIKE COMMANDER TOO BITCH!” Ana latched on, her own strength nothing to sneeze at, and dragged Jack away, towards the first aid kit in the room. Gabe was a ball of fury as he dug his fingers into Reinhardt’s arm trying to pry them open, leaving small moon shaped marks. He was almost foaming at the mouth when he said with venom in his voice, “YOU'RE NOTHING JACK MORRISON!!”

All the eyes in the room looked at Gabe as his words flew out. He was dropped on the floor in surprise as Ana stepped up, “You can’t take back everything you say Gabriel!” Breathing hard, eyes fully dilated, Gabe replied, “Who said I was gonna take it back!” Jack’s face crumpled, tears forming as he said, “Message received Commander Reyes...” Jack left without looking back, leaving Ana and Reinhardt to look at Gabe with angry scowls. 

“Go after him right now and apologize!” Came Ana’s angry shout. “Fuck blondie!” Gabe spat. Ana punched him in the jaw, earning her a growl as she said, “GO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FIANCÉ, GABRIEL!” Reinhardt picked him up, turned him, and shoved him towards the door. “Go!” Came the booming man’s words.

Gabe stomped out and towards the barracks. On the elevator, he started to cool down, and realize how bad he fucked up. Walking down the hall that lead to their personal command apartments, he passed his own. There was a pile of his stuff sitting in front of his room, showing how fast Jack worked. Pressing on, he got to Jack’s and hit the panel to open the door. Athena’s voice came across the speakers, “Strike Commander Morrison has removed your access to this door, Commander Reyes.”

“ATHENA!! Open the door!” Gabe growled at the bodiless AI. “I... I can’t do that Gabe...” came her subdued response. From the other side of the locked door came Jack’s menacing voice. “Get away from my door, Commander Reyes!” Leaning against the wall, Gabe slid down to the floor and whispered, “Jack... I’m sorry, please, just open the door.”

Jack shouted from the other side, “Go away Reyes! You have a mission you need to prepare for!” Gabe frowned, “What mission?” There was a long pause before Jack answered. “I’m sending you to clean up the Deadlock Gang, the mission isn’t complete until you destabilize the gangs hold on the area!” Gabe chuckled, understanding Jack was sending him away, and not blaming him for it. “What team am I taking?” 

There was silence again, until Jack responded, voice shaking but forceful. “This is a solo mission, Gabriel. I expect reports every twenty-four hours, no excuses!” A tear rolled down Gabe’s face, he could deal with the mission, but he wanted to fix this first. “Jack... just open the door!”

The door slid open, Strike Commander Jack Morrison, filling the door with his arms crossed. His icy-blue eyes were full of rage as he looked down. “You need to go! You ship out in four hours, Gabriel!” Gabe stood, and leaned towards Jack but stopped when he felt the muzzle of a pistol on his chest. “I’ll see you when your mission is complete, Commander Reyes!” Jack turned, the door closing before he even stepped away from the threshold. Gabe stood, praying he didn’t mess up the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
